I'll Never Forget
by Nemo Blue Rose
Summary: He always forgot things, but she never forgot. What happens when he remembers, but doesn't think he's worthy of her attention? And what about when she think that he is forgetting her? A DGxGlitch fanfic.
1. For Now

Disclaimer:

Me: I totally o...

Glitch: Now Blue Rose be honest.

Me: Let me borrow the jacket and I will.

Glitch: ... Fine -Takes off jacket-

Me: Yay! As I was going to say I totally own this story, but I do not own the show Tin Mn or any of it's characters. Even though i wish I did.

Glitch: Save me I'm trapped in her mind.

Me: -Evil grin-

Glitch: -Run for life but not getting very far- Meep!

* * *

He would always forget her, just a distant memory in the back of his mind. Sure he would remember her name and her face, but not the real her. He wouldn't remember them, their love. She knew what she was getting into when she fell for him but she didn't care. She couldn't change what her heart felt. So whenever he forgets her she just smiles and holds back the tears. She knows it's not his fault. He never asked for the alchemists to remove his brain under Azkadelia's orders.

Ever since the first time she met him high up in that cage above the Eastern Guild she felt a connection that she couldn't quite describe. There was just something about him that she couldn't quite place her finger on. It was as if she remembered him, but she knows at that point she hadn't. It might have been something about his personality. Like, the way that he was so quick to befriend her. Even though he didn't have his whole brain, there was a certain quick witted intelligence and sense of humor. He saw the good in nearly everything.

Perhaps in was his behavior, his mannerisms. He carried himself with such pride and confidence, and he had a sort of hidden elegance. He may be clumsy, but his motions are smooth and lithe. Often times like that of a dancer. Also when he smiles he smile with his whole being.

Whatever it was that had caused her to fall for him didn't really matter. All she knew is that she had fallen for him. Every time she would give him a hug or throw out a strong hint, it would just go over his head. What was she to do? Her heart couldn't take this stress forever, but she couldn't bring herself to ever love another. It would be a false. It would be utterly impossible.

She wouldn't give up she was going to find a way. There had to be a way because there is always a way. You just had to find it.

For now she would just enjoy being near him, loving him and being loved by him when he remembered.

*~O-oOo-O~*

"I wish I could get my brain back then I could be smart enough for you DG. Then at least I might deserve you." Glitch mumbled as he looked out over the lake at Finaqua. "I don't even see why you waste your time talking to me, a head case. You should be out talking to princes, people worthy of your thought and time. Not someone who can't even remember his name, or get's lost while walking to his lab. Oh, Deeg. What am I going to do? I care about you so much, yet I can't even tell you because every time I plan to it slips my mind."

He stood up and stretched feeling his joints and back pop from sitting in the same position for much too long. "One thing I'll make sure to never forget is this, that I love you as a friend and as more. You may not love me back; I mean honestly why should you? I'm just a stupid headcase. Still I will love you always." He sighed and looked out over the lake before he began to head up toward the castle. "I will do whatever it takes to make me even just the slightest bit worthy of you. At least then you won't have to pity me anymore."

As he walked to the castle his mind began to wonder, to memories of their journey and newly uncovered memories of his past as Ambrose.

*~O-oOo-O~*

They both continued on with their normal daily routines neither daring to bring up the topic that plagued both of their minds. Their friends and even the Queen looked on with a knowing smile whenever an awkward moment would pass between the princess and the zipperhead advisor.

*~O-oOo-O~*

DG's homecoming ball was quickly approaching, and her days were filled with dress fittings and yet more lessons. The lessons were nearly for everything from proper etiquette to magic to the history of the O.Z., but one thing she didn't get a lesson on was dancing. Sure she knew how to dance, but not in a way that was proper for a royal ball. She wished to go back to Kansas if only for the simplicity.

She had just finished her last lesson for the day and was walking up to her room to relax a bit before dinner. She walked over to her desk and pulled out her sketchbook and her pencils before she sat down on her bed.

She loved to draw, for her it wasn't just a hobby it was a passion. No one could ever make her give it up not even her mother. Her favorite subjects were her friends especially a certain zipperhead with his goofy grins, but she could never quite capture him. She loved looking back at her older drawings and wondered how she was able to draw these places and people she hadn't ever seen before.

She began to draw and let herself be drawn away into her own little world were worries slipped away and all that existed was her, her sketch, and her subject. She continued until a light tapping at the door interrupted her. She quickly moved to put her sketchbook in her bedside table. She liked to keep most of her drawings to herself, sometimes it was just plain awkward to let people see her drawings.

"Come in." She knew it was Glitch before he even entered her room. "What's up Glitch?" He stepped into the room with his normal relaxed smile on his face. It was this smile she lived to see.

"Just thought I'd walk you down to dinner if you hadn't already gone, which, apparently you haven't. So are you ready to go?" He looked her hopefully as he said this, but fiddled with his hands in a nervous manner. She mentally laughed at how he could sound so excited while being so shy. "Sure, just hold on a sec." She slid off the bed and put on her ruby red Converses. Her mother had allowed her to go back to her home in Kansas and gather some things that she wanted to bring back to the castle. Her mother let her wear whatever clothes she wished around the castle except for when they had visitors then she was to wear a formal gown that was fitting for the occasion.

They started down for dinner at ease, nothing out of the normal. When he reached over and gently grabbed her hand entwining his fingers with hers. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was holding his breath, waiting for her to reject him and pull her hand away. She grinned slightly and lightly squeezed his hand. She felt him relax beside her and release his breath. He was so adorable at times.

He may never remember, but she would always remember and love these moments.

* * *

Author's Note: Well here you go the first chapter of "I'll Never Forget". Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	2. Wreaking Havoc

Sorry it's been a long time since I uploaded, but with exams in that nonsense it took me a while to find my way back to the story let alone find any inspiration to write. So here we go chapter two of I'll Never Forget.

* * *

Breakfast was the calm before the storm, perhaps her last bit of free time before the ball. Sometimes she really hated being a princess, the formal affairs are fun but the preparations are downright dreadful. Currently she was having breakfast with Glitch, seeing as she had overslept and her mother decided not to send a maid to wake her. So kind, yeah right, but it wasn't all bad this time. She had a rather nice wake up call when Glitch, who apparently overslept too, came up to her room to see if she was there before going to breakfast. Her whole morning went by rather quietly with only a bit of quiet chatter passing between them. All through breakfast she was plotting her escape for later that day after her dress fitting.

In truth though she was enjoying this time with Glitch much more than she probably should, but she knew that she probably wouldn't see him for the rest of the day and with her not at the ball either. She felt as though her heart was being crushed, her mother didn't know that she loved Glitch. So her evening would more than likely consist of meeting eligible suitors. Also depending on how dominant Ambrose is in his decision, Glitch may not even go to the ball. He might just hide out in the lab. She remembered talking to her mother about this very topic. Apparently she never was able to get Ambrose to go to any balls without having to order him to.

DG hoped with all her being that he would go, if she had to be around stuffed shirts all evening so did he. Even if it means she has to hunt him down. She desperately wanted him beside her as she was reacquainted with the citizens of the O.Z., with him at her side she knew that she could take on anything that was thrown at her.

"Princess, it is time for your final fittings for your dress." DG looked over to the source of the sound. It was one of her serving maids. She stood and let out a great sigh, shaking her head. "Brilliant, torture here I come." She mumbled just loud enough for Glitch and herself to hear. The maid turned around to exit the room and DG just looked at Glitch and mouthed the words 'Save Me'. He chuckled and smiled apologetically at her. "See ya soon, Doll." She laughed inwardly as she felt her stress slightly melt away. As she passed him she ruffled his ever messy hair. She loved him too much for her own good.

Now onto the torture. Sometimes it is horrible being a girl, and it was always worse being a princess. Especially when you're a bit of a tomboy.

*~O-oOo-O~*

How is it, that he could feel so lonely when she only left a few minutes ago, he feels as though a piece of him has been stolen away. Well… Other than his brain of course. He picked at his breakfast for a while longer, before he gave up and pondered where to go. He ended up going to his lab; at least there he wouldn't be able to in trouble or in the way, too much. Also there he has the possibility of stumbling upon a memory.

He hurried down the stairs lost in thought of many things like DG, his past, his journey after he met DG, and DG. As his mind wondered he managed to run into Wyatt Cain, literally. "Zipperhead." Cain said annoyance and surprise evident in his voice. Glitch stepped back quickly and being his clumsy self managed to trip up the stairs backwards, he nearly bashed his head of the step. "Sorry Cain I- I-I-I didn't mean to." He hated when he did that, almost anytime he was nervous or surprised he would start glitching. Cain lowered his head and began to laugh; sometimes scaring the zipperhead was way too easy.

"C-C-Cain. Cain, are you alright? What in the name of the O.Z. is the matter with you?" Glitch was beginning to panic. This was too weird to see Cain laughing like this.

Cain reached out a hand to help Glitch to his feet. "Sorry it was just your face. It was…" He pauses for a moment searching for the appropriate word, "Choice." Glitch accepted the hand and stood, jaw dropped looking at Cain. Who knew that of all the people in the O.Z. Wyatt Cain had a sense of humor. "Shut your mouth or you'll catch flies." Glitch jerked hi mouth shut quickly and instantly regretted it when his teethed crashed together painfully. Cain just rolled his eyes, "What's the matter headcase? Didn't think I had a sense of humor." Glitch finally snapped out of it and began to angrily dust of his clothes.

"Cain that wasn't very nice." Great that's all he needed to do. The inhabitants of the castle already thought him rather childish. Cain's smile slipped from his face. "Glitch, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a joke." Glitch interrupted, "A rather cruel joke. Oh well, see you later Cain." He hurried away to his lab leaving Cain a bit confused on the stairs.

He certainly wasn't going to be able to concentrate much on anything right now. He walked over to his desk, which was a disorderly beast, and plopped down into the old, broken-down, overstuffed chair and scanned the room. He remembered his first time here as Glitch, the whole room a new world for him to explore. It had been cleaned up a bit since his return, but now he could remember that it had always been chaotic; especially in his time as Ambrose. He could vaguely remember the way that even in the mess there was some sort of unorthodox order, while some of it was arranged in a manner anyone could figure out. If it wasn't just so he couldn't think properly, funny how that works.

He caught a glint of silver out of the corner of his eye. He quickly moved to try to spot the source; he saw the flash of silver again, on his desk. He began to rummage through the junk that covered his desk, bits and pieces falling noisily to the floor. "Aha!" He finally found the object that stole his whole attention, it was a silver locket.

It was small and so dainty that it looked as though it would break at that slightest touch. He traced its heart shaped form brushing the dust from it. It was marked with elegant spiraling markings and had one large emerald in the center. He could feel the pull of a distant memory at the corner of his mind. He, Ambrose had crafted it and its every detail. "He couldn't have…" He muttered gently shaking his head in disbelief. He tried to pull forward the memory but it just wouldn't budge, stuck on the edge of his thoughts, teasing him. He couldn't possibly have made it for her. Could he?

This was all too confusing. He shook his head once more as though in hopes of knocking his thought back in order. He silently slipped the locket back into his pocket of his ever-present coat. He decided that it would be best to go out to the gardens, he could use the fresh air, and all of a sudden the air in here seemed rather thick and foreboding.

*~O-oOo-O~*

She couldn't stand it anymore; she had gone half crazy from standing still during the dress fitting. She had never mastered the skill of standing still; it just wasn't her thing to be pampered. She'd rather be out and about wreaking havoc. She couldn't help it that she was mischievous in nature; it is just part of who she is. As soon as they finish with the dress she would make here escape. She thought about where she could possibly hideout for a couple of hours and relax. Ambrose's lab? No that wouldn't work she was too likely to get caught on the way down, and between her sister and her mother they would figure out she was there. She decided the garden because then she could go and sit beneath her favorite willow tree.

She remembered how she used to climb that old tree and hide high within its branches. Also there are more places to hide outside. She changed back into her normal clothes. '_Now's my chance.'hanks  
_

_

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading. Please review.  
_


End file.
